Heaven & Earth
by Meika NaruSaku
Summary: Masuk SMA kalangan atas cukup merepotkan bagi seorang siswa baru yang bernama Naruto. Mulai dari perbedaan, dibully, dan lain sebagainya. Dan ditambah lagi datanglah seorang cewek berkekuatan Tuhan yang ternyata mendapat misi untuk membunuh Naruto. Waduh! Gimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya? /Bad Summary/RnR Please.


_**Naruto U & Sakura H. **_  
_**Summary : Masuk SMA kalangan atas cukup merepotkan bagi seorang siswa baru yang bernama Naruto. Mulai dari perbedaan, dibully, dan lain sebagainya. Dan ditambah lagi datanglah seorang cewek berkekuatan Tuhan yang ternyata mendapat misi untuk membunuh Naruto. Waduh! Gimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya? **_

_**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan.**_

.

Ketika langit mulai meredup.  
Dan tanpa cahaya matahari.  
Disanalah malam akan tiba.  
Aku saat itu masih menunggu bus yang sekian lama tak kunjung datang.  
Aku pun mulai merasa bosan.  
Aku juga sesekali menguap dan terasa mataku ini sangatlah berat.  
Mungkinkah rasa kantuk ini mulai menjalar padaku? Aku rasa iya. Aku pun mulai terlelap tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sebuah halte bus dengan tas sekolah yang aku gunakan untuk sebuah bantal.  
Dan aku tidak peduli dengan dinginnya malam yang menusuk kulitku. Walaupun sesekali aku kedinginan dan mulai merapat kepinggir untuk mencari kehangatan. Namun mungkin rasa hangat tidak ada padaku. Ugh! Aku sungguh sial ...

Tap-tap-tap.  
Tersengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku. Dan kulirik orang tersebut.  
'Deg!' Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang setelah melihat sosok yang bagaikan bidadari tersebut. Sungguh terlihat sangat sempurna sekali dimataku. Aku juga beberapa kali mengucek-ucek mataku dan menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah mimpi.  
Namun apa yang kudapat ternyata bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

'Astaga? Apa benar dia manusia?!' Batinku sambil meneguk ludah. Siapa yang tidak tertegun setelah menatap sesosok gadis cantik yang bagaikan bunga Sakura yang sedang berdiri disampingku itu.

.

.  
"Ugh! Aku harap ada bus datang kesini ... Cepatlah! Hoam..." Ucap gadis yang bagaikan bidadari itu sambil menguap. Ternyata dia mengantuk.  
"Aku rasa tidak ada bus malam ini Nona," Aku pun menjawab perkataan gadis itu.

.

.  
Selama 5 menit gadis tersebut terdiam, kemudian ia pun pergi berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan halte bus untuk kesebuah Toko peralatan tidur yang ada diseberang.  
Dan 10 menit pun berlangsung, gadis tersebut pun keluar dari toko sambil menggenggam 2 buah tas kresek kecil ditangan kanannya. Dia pun berlari kecil menuju kearahku dan membuatku kebingungan.

"Huah! Capek juga, nih ... Aku belikan selimut untukmu, aku tau jika kamu kedinginan karena telah lama menunggu bus sejak sore tadi," Katanya sambil memberikan 1 tas kresek berisi selimut warna kuning cerah itu padaku.  
"Wah... Terima kasih ttebayo! Tapi,,... Darimana kau tau jika aku sangat kedinginan?"

.

.  
"Ntahlah ... Aku juga tidak tau dari mana," Gadis tersebut pun tersenyum manis padaku. Dia pun akhirnya membuka selimut miliknya yang bewarna pink cerah dan memakainya. Dia menggunakan selimut tersebut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Ternyata kau adalah orang baik ya? Aku beruntung..." Ucapku juga sambil memakai selimut pemberian gadis itu.  
"Eh?" Gadis itu pun terkejut sesaat. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap blue shappierku dalam-dalam.

"A-aku bisa juga jadi orang jahat,! Sudah banyak orang yang mati karna ulahku!" Jawab gadis itu salah tingkah, dia pun merubah posisinya membelakangiku lebih jauh.  
"Ahahaha... Aku tau kau itu bukan orang jahat, aku yakin dari hatiku yang paling dalam ini ttebayo!"

.

.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi!"  
Gadis tersebut pun pergi menjauh dari halte sambil membawa selimutnya.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja ttebayo.." Aku pun lebih memilih tidur daripada memikirkan gadis itu, itu karena aku takut terlambat sekolah besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

"Wah ... Ada si kuning lagi? Kita apakan lagi dia? Hehe"  
"Pukul saja dia,"  
"Timpuk saja kepalanya pake pot ini ..."  
"Hoi, aku bawa pisau nih,"

'Glek' yang aku bisa hanya menelan ludah, lagi-lagi aku dipergoki mereka untuk kedua kalinya.  
Jalan terbaik yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah ... Kabur .  
Aku pun pergi melarikan diri menuju tangga untuk menuju kekelasku. Tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol guci raksasa yang menyebabkan guci tersebut jatuh kelantai pertama. Yang menyebabkan semua mata tertuju padaku dan guci tersebut.

'Gawat! Matilah aku!' Batinku sambil ketakutan, aku pun meneruskan larianku untuk melarikan diri dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Hei kau murid baru sialan! Tak kan kubiarkan kau lari begitu saja!"  
"Hoi! Dasar dedemit!"  
"Brengsek!"

.

Tap-tap-tap, aku pun dengan cepatnya menaiki tangga sampai kelantai teratas. Dan itupun orang-orang itu masih terus saja mengejarku. Adakah yang mau menolongku?

"Hei! Kemarilah..." Panggil lembut seorang gadis, sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan suara ini . Mungkinkah !  
Akupun menoleh kesumber suara, dan ternyata benar! Dia adalah gadis yang bersamaku tadi malam, dengan memakai seragam SMA yang sama denganku.  
"Ikut aku, kau akan selamat murid baru" Ucapnya.

"Hehe, panggil saja aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Aku pun meraih tangannya yang lembut. Dia pun mengajakku pergi meninggalkan lantai atas itu kesesuatu tempat. Entah apa itu tempatnya, yang pasti tempat itu adalah surga bagi semua binatang.

.

.

.

"Cih! Si kuning itu !"

"Dimana dia? Seharusnya dia terpojok kan?"

Para murid lainnya pun bertanya-tanya akan hilangnya Naruto ditempat itu,

"Apa dia terjun melompat dari ketinggian ini?"

"Mungkin saja... Yo, kita cabut saja deh, mungkin dia sudah mati!"

.

.

.

Terlihat langit begitu sangat cerah.

Dengan adanya matahari yang menyinarinya.

Para hewan penghuni sana pun bergembira ria.

Inikah surga bagi para binatang?

"Wah ... Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk aku bersembunyi dari mereka ttebayo!" Ucapku kegirangan. Namun sang gadis yang disebelahku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berkomentar pedas padaku.

"Haaahhhh ... Ini bukan tempat untuk bersembunyi bodoh! Sopanlah sedikit!" Kata gadis yang bagaikan bunga Sakura itu berapi-api. Entah kenapa dia seperti itu.

"Ga-ganas sekali kau no-nona? Hehe ?"

. . .

"Apa yang kau katakan hah!" Kini rambut pinknya terbagi menjadi 9 cabang. Gadis itu benar-benar marah.

'Matilah aku...' Batinku yang sudah ketakutan 100 kali lipat dari biasanya.

.

"Sudah ... Kalian jangan bertengkar pasangan bodoh, ini di Myobokuzan, surga bagi para binatang!" Sahut mahkluk kecil bertubuh pendek yang menghampiriku. Saat itu aku melongo setelah mendengar kata 'pasangan' yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Dia terlihat seperti katak yang sudah sangat tua. Dia pun melihatku dengan teliti. Dan saat dia menatap wajahku...

"Lumayan ... Namaku Fukasaku. Kau pasti murid baru di Konoha High School. Cucuku mulai kemarin sering membicarakanmu. Disaat kau kedinginan di sebuah pemberhentian bus saat malam hari bukan?" Set, aku pun terkejut sesaat.

'Cucu? jadi gadis itu ... cucunya? Dan gadis itu membicarakanku? Tidak mungkin ...' Batinku tak percaya.

"Aku memang membicarakanmu Naruto, kau harus percaya" Ucap gadis itu yang mulai membaik, sikap feminim dan cantik pun mulai terpajang lagi di imagenya.

'Dia bisa membaca pikiran ya? Dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan ...' Batinku lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain kok. Hanya saja aku ini sedikit istimewa, iya kan kakek?"

Huh? Namun apa yang dikatakan sang gadis tersebut mampu membuat Fukasaku terdiam. Dan sungguh... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pembicaraan mereka! Apa maksudnya istimewa itu?

"Naruto?" Semenit kemudian gadis tersebut memanggil Namaku. Dia pun juga mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Perkenalkan ... Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto ... " Dia pun tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapanku. Aku rasa ... Senyumnya kali ini lebih manis dari apa yang aku lihat saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Aku pun sedikit merona.

'Deg!' Perasaan apa lagi ini? Terasa isi dadaku berguncang sangat keras. Seperti gempa yang menerjang jantung dan hatiku.

"Ju-juga Haruno-san"

"Sakura saja,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N : Huah, Meika-san capek juga ngetik segitu banyaknya. Wah ... Di chap ini masih kurang seru ya? Masih gak ada yang bikin penasaran. Maklumlah saya masih baru dan ini masih chap ke 1, jadi Review please ya. Hehe, terima kasih teman-teman ... :D**

**Sakura : Jadi dichapter ini aku belum tampil keren ya?**

**Meika : Elu belakangan aja ... :p**

**Sakura : Apa kau bilang !**

**Naruto : Huaaaa, Meika-san. Tolong dichap ke 2 buatin aku sama Sakura-chan nikah donk!**

**Meika : Cepat amat ...! Kapan-kapan ajalah !**

**Sakura : ...**

**RnR Please.**


End file.
